


Petrichor

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Swearing, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader comes home from school soaking wet from the rain and Peter’s there to warm them up.





	Petrichor

Y/N had come in from school soaking wet. He made his way to his room, opening the door and threw his backpack to the side of the room as he walked in. He toed off his Nike's and started to take off his sopping wet clothes when he heard someone clear their throat. Y/N looked up, noticing Peter sitting on his bed. Y/N straightened up; making his way towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, bending down to place a kiss on his nose. ”Hey, angel. ”How was school?”, he asked. ”It was okay. I had this big calculus test though.” “How’d you do?”, asked Y/N. “I made an A”, Peter responded. “Of course you did.”, Y/N stated, rolling his eyes. Y/N released him to walk to his closet to get a change of clothes. He began stripping. He started with his windbreaker and t-shirt, along with his chest binder. Y/N cast a look over his shoulder as he undid his belt and zipper; until he was left in his panties. “What’s the matter, ‘Pete?” “Cat got your tongue?”, he asked, feigning innocence. Peter was left speechless as Y/N slid his underwear slowly down his legs, kicking them to the side. He pulled his class hoodie over his head and put on a pair of his boyfriend’s sweats. Peter was staring at the faint outline of his partner’s breasts as he got up from the bed. He pulled Y/N onto his lap, pulling them down. “Here, let me warm you up.”, said he, sliding his hand’s up Y/N’s shirt. Peter cupped his left breast as the other found his ass. Y/N shivered from his caressess as Peter ground his crotch into his ass, toying with his pert nipple. “Love, this isn’t what I thought you had in mind”, Y/N moaned. “Do you want me to stop?”, Peter asked, purring seductively in his ear. “Please, don’t.”, he begged. Peter stopped his actions for a split second, reaching over Y/N’s body in search for his throw blanket. “Any better, beautiful?”, he asked draping the blanket over them. “I’m still a bit cold” “Your hands aren’t helping much either.” Peter slid his icy hands out of his shirt at the comment and pulled him closer. “What about now?”, Peter asked, quirking a brow. “Better. Although; I don’t recall asking you to stop”. Y/N countered cheekily, turning to kiss the younger boys’ neck. “I’m just really cold.” Peter nodded as he carded his fingers through Y/N’s hair; slipping the other’s in his partner’s panties. Y/N moaned, fisting his shirt as he worked him open. He began moving his hips in sync with his boyfriend’s digits. ”I-I’m close, babyboy”, Y/N moaned into his neck. Peter ceased his actions to help him out of his pants and underwear; positioning his damp pussy above his face. Y/N slowly lowered himself onto Peter’s face. His calloused hands found his hips and gripped his love handles for purchase. Y/N began rocking back and forth as Peter ate him out. He threaded his fingers in boyfriend's hair as the others clutched the headboard. Y/N threw his head back in pleasure as Peter moved his hand in between his thighs to rub his clitoris. Y/N’s stomach tightened as he neared his orgasm. ”Fuck! Sweetie. I'm going to—ohh!”, Y/N cut himself off with another moan. He tried to move before he came all over Peter’s mouth, but he was pulled back down. Y/N came soon after, his cum coating his boyfriend’s mouth and chin. Y/N removed himself from Peter’s face and laid down beside him. Peter turned to face him as he panted heavily. ”I’m going to clean up,” he said, offering him a tired grin. ”But you look so good with my cum all over you, babe”, he complimented, pouting.” Peter blushed as he got up to clean his face. He returned with a washcloth to help Y/N clean up. After Y/N pulled on his discarded clothes, he and Peter fell asleep.


End file.
